


Особая система практических действий

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, Humor, Multi, Psychological Drama, Tit-fucking, Titfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Серия связанных текстов, написанных на кинк-фест. Если хотите проспойлерить себе заявки, жмите на more notes перед каждой частью. Если вас привлекает элемент неожиданности, читайте так :)Предупреждения:Абернети — котик!А Куини и Винда... Ну... Они такие... Решительные прямо обе. Фемдом в тегах не зря :D





	1. Трапеза подана

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lopé - лопоухий (фр.)

_Надежда хороша на завтрак, но плоха на ужин.  
© Фрэнсис Бэкон_

Если ты любишь легилимента, тебе волей-неволей придется стать докой в окклюменции. Просто потому, что надежда «пусть, наконец, любимый человек пронзит, какой я замечательный» идет рука об руку с «о, нет, только ни в коем случае не тот момент, когда я...». Ничего не попишешь: каким бы идеальным ты ни был, уже к десяти годам у тебя накапливается масса тайн, о которых лучше никому не знать, даже если они легко вписываются в «да все дети так делают!», а уж к двадцати пяти из постыдных секретов можно составить библиотеку томов этак на сто (хотя хватило бы полстранички, чтобы провалиться сквозь землю).

Абернети давно не десять, да и отметка в двадцать пять уже несколько лет, как осталась позади. А еще он никогда не считал себя идеальным.

— На вид вкусно, — ослепительно улыбается Куини и поворачивает блюдо, рассматривая маленькие пирожные со всех сторон.

Глаза у нее грустные, и сердце Абернети сжимается: она всегда выглядела такой неискушенной, доверчивой, ранимой, ее отчаянно хотелось защитить! Даже бросив этого своего маггла и присоединившись к Гриндельвальду, Куини не ожесточилась, не превратилась в циничную и бесчувственную копию себя. Абернети с одной стороны рад, что она не похожа на Винду, но с другой не может не огорчаться, замечая, как она иной раз застывает на месте с потерянным видом.

Она выглядит так, словно больше никогда ничему искренне не обрадуется. 

Абернети готов на что угодно, если это вернет ей настоящую, не нарочитую улыбку.

Он даже сам приготовил эти пирожные. Кулинария — его хобби, он не хуже Якоба умеет стряпать, и нет, дело не в том, что он маг: кулинарные заклинания не так просты, как кажутся тем, кто ни разу не пробовал наколдовать хотя бы гренки так, чтобы они не подгорели.

— С какой посоветуете начать? — лукаво наклоняет хорошенькую головку к плечу Куини.

Абернети молча указывает рукой (почему-то мелко подрагивающей) на песочную корзиночку с белково-лимонным кремом и ягодкой зеленого крыжовника наверху. Раздвоенный язык сделал дикцию Абернети невнятно-шепелявой, и он старается без нужды не ораторствовать, а сегодня, в такой особенный вечер, ему тем более не хочется выглядеть смешным.

И все-таки собственная робость его неприятно удивляет. Он словно возвращается к себе времен МАКУСА. Как давно это было... Словно в какой-то прошлой жизни. Не с ним. Не с ней. Забавно... Абернети сделал свой выбор, еще не зная, что они опять окажутся вместе. Рад ли он теперь, что она здесь, с ними? С ним? 

Конечно же, да. Но в ее присутствии он теряется, как мальчишка. И это ему ужасно не нравится. Он много пережил (пусть и не совсем в своей шкуре), он изменился, он даже не был уверен, что выживет... Но он выжил, и как же глупо после всего так смешно робеть. 

Абернети вздергивает подбородок и смотрит почти с вызовом.

Словно что-то почувствовав, Куини резко поднимает свой взгляд от пирожных. Она не может прочитать мысли Абернети (о, он отлично поднаторел в окклюменции!), но, похоже, способна уловить перемену в его настроении. 

Они смотрят друг на друга так, словно встретились в первый раз в жизни. Будто они какие-то незнакомцы, которые пришли на слепое свидание, организованное кем-то третьим.

В некотором роде так оно и есть. Идея принадлежала Винде. «Ну, ты же явно неровно к ней дышишь, а ей так одиноко... Поговаривают, вы были коллегами. Почему бы тебе не поддержать ее по старой памяти? Предстанешь перед ней... скажем... кусочком некогда бывшей у нее стабильности. Этаким мостиком, перекинутым из прошлого в будущее поверх зыбкого настоящего. Здорово я придумала? Ну не цепеней, не надо, ее я уговорю».

Уговорила.

И вот теперь они переглядываются, словно незнакомцы, ищут друг в друге какие-то давно забытые черты. Он — напряженный и решительный, она — грустная и далекая... Совсем не похожи на терпеливого начальника отдела регистрации палочек и его улыбчивую, вечно отпрашивающуюся подчиненную. Да и есть ли смысл возвращаться к тем образам? 

Пока Абернети над этим раздумывает, Куини, похоже, уже приходит в своей голове к четкому ответу.

В ее глазах загораются опасные огоньки. Она вдруг резко встает, огибает столик и садится верхом на колени Абернети лицом к нему, вцепляется в спинку стула руками, словно беря его в кольцо — не вырваться. Платье у нее не очень длинное, подол просторный, так что этот маневр ей удается без труда.

Потрясенный, Абернети скашивает глаза на ее обнажившиеся колени, сперва на одно, затем на другое. Потом моргает и утыкается взглядом в грудь. Наконец, поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Куини, может, прочесть там какое-то объяснение происходящему... Он даже приоткрывает рот, то ли для изумленного вздоха, то ли для уточняющего вопроса... И не успевает ни того, ни другого — Куини внезапно наклоняется и накрывает его губы своими.

Абернети столько раз представлял себе, как он ее целует. Долго, осторожно, нежно. Он бы касался бережно, перебирал губами, словно дегустируя, пробуя на вкус сладость, поверхностно и легко, давая привыкнуть...

А не терзал жадно, проникая нетерпеливым языком, как сейчас терзает и проникает она.

Абернети задыхается. Вообще-то нос у него свободен, ничто не мешает доступу воздуха, но теснящиеся в груди противоречивые чувства заставляют его потрясенно замереть и почти перестать дышать от волнения.

Он так шокирован, что даже, кажется, не рад. А ведь если бы ему еще каких-то полчаса назад сказали, что она сама бросится его целовать... Да он бы с ума сошел от счастья! 

Несоответствие того, что он вроде как должен чувствовать, и того, что он чувствует на самом деле, окончательно выбивает Абернети из колеи. Он даже не догадывается обнять ее, вцепился руками в сиденье стула, словно его пытаются с него согнать. Хотя все совсем наоборот.

Куини наконец прерывает свой поцелуй и отстраняется, заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Что-то не так, милый?

Ми... Милый?! 

— Э. 

Ему будто снова отрезали язык.

(И заставили его сожрать.)

— О, мне так жаль, что они сделали это с тобой! — восклицает Куини и вдруг становится очень похожей на себя прежнюю, времен работы в МАКУСА...

На сердце у Абернети теплеет, тело слегка расслабляется.

— Или нет, — внезапно добавляет Куини грубо и перестает быть очень похожей на себя прежнюю, времен работы в МАКУСА. — Ведь твой новый язык открывает такие возможности! 

Она снова безжалостно впивается в его рот.

— Что-то он, похоже, не спешит ими воспользоваться, подруга, — слышит Абернети голос Винды слева от себя.

От этого нового неожиданного поворота событий Абернети вздрагивает, скашивает глаза и в самом деле видит рядом с собой Винду собственной персоной! Интересно, когда она вошла? И каким образом? Ему казалось, Куини запирала дверь... Хм. Да, запирала, вот сейчас он точно вспомнил. Как раз перед тем, как взять у него из рук тарелку с пирожными.

Неужели Винда была здесь с самого начала? Пряталась... Но где? 

— У него словно заклинило челюсть! — жалуется Куини Винде капризным тоном и слегка откидывается назад, сжимая его бедра своими, чтобы удержаться, словно на норовистом жеребце. — Он так сильно стискивает зубы!

— О, это он делает зря, — ласково и одновременно угрожающе улыбается Винда им обоим, и сердце Абернети замирает от неясной тревоги. — Его что, не научили целоваться? — спрашивает она Куини таким тоном, словно та знает ответ и сейчас его выложит. — Тебя что, не научили целоваться? — обращает свой взор Винда на Абернети, словно ответ должен выложить он.

— Э, — повторяет Абернети.

Что именно это должно означать, он и сам не знает. Но почему-то ему... Страшно? 

Винда приподнимает бровь. 

— Хм, — говорит она, не дождавшись от него чего-то более связного. 

А потом вдруг быстро наклоняется и сама приникает к губам Абернети.

Она целует его долго, осторожно, нежно. Касается бережно, словно дегустируя, пробуя на вкус, поверхностно и легко, давая привыкнуть...

Абернети больше не задыхается. Нос у него все еще свободен, а грудь перестает словно сжимать обруч, так что может спокойно дышать и целоваться сколько угодно. Час, два, три... Ему совсем не страшно. И даже странно, что буквально минуту назад он чего-то испугался. Чего? 

Абетнети разжимает зубы и позволяет языку Винды осторожно коснуться его языка, раздвинуть кончики, пощекотать щель между ними. Она не грубо напориста, она словно бы спрашивает разрешение...

Ее робость настолько странна и непривычна, что Абернети смелеет. Теперь скорее именно он целует ее, а не наоборот, попутно обнаруживая, что кончики его языка могут двигаться независимо друг от друга и словно бы обнимать язык Винды. 

Она испускает такой тихий стон, что, кажется, только он его и слышит. 

Проходит целая вечность, прежде чем Винда отстраняется, медленно и как бы нехотя, прижимается затылком к груди Куини, слегка приподнимает уголки губ в намеке на улыбку и заговорщицки подмигивает Абернети.

Он смотрит на нее ошалело, во все глаза. 

Куини не замечает гримас Винды, зато его потрясенная физиономия перед ней, как на ладони.

— Ты его заколдовала, — смеется она, слегка наклонившись в сторону и вытянув шею для лучшего обзора.

В ее голосе отчетливые нотки ревности, и Абернети видит, как в глазах Винды, обращенных на него, вспыхивает радость. 

Абернети хоть и не легилимент, вдруг неожиданно понимает, что означает это ликование: да ведь Винда сама любит Куини! И она готова заставить ее ревновать хотя бы так! Он нужен ей, как некоторый шлюз между ними, повод, предлог. Винда, похоже, считает, что Куини — гетеросексуальна... Из-за Якоба? Или они обсуждают... подобные вещи без стеснения?

А Куини? Любит ли она Винду? Может, соперник Абернети вовсе не Якоб? Может, дело вообще не в сопернике, а... сопернице?

Он смотрит, как Куини быстро наклоняется и целует Винду в висок... Нежно, но, скорее, дружески-нежно, чем нежно-любя. Будто они сестры. 

Щеки Винды вспыхивают, а в ее глазах радость сменяется на грусть.

Ужасно странно видеть ее... такой. Задумчивой и печальной.

— О, это еще что! — говорит Винда нарочито легкомысленным тоном, выпрямляется и смотрит на них лукаво. — У меня есть идея... 

Куини заинтересованно поворачивается к Винде, Абернети ее энтузиазм не разделяет. Он бы сказал: «Стоп-стоп! Никаких идей!»

Но кто его спрашивает?

— Уступи-ка мне место, дружок, — Винда подхватывает Абернети под локоть и тянет вверх, решительно и настойчиво.

Куини плавно соскальзывает с колен Абернети, давая ему подняться, и Винда протискивается за его спину. Она прижимается к нему сзади, Куини льнет спереди, но ничто не мешает сделать шаг в сторону и рвануть прочь. Давай же! Может, это твой последний шанс избежать... чего бы то ни было!

Но Абернети стоит столбом и ничего не предпринимает. Ему, конечно, здорово не по себе, сердце в груди опять тревожно замирает, предчувствуя, что вряд ли ему понравится то, что собираются сделать эти двое... Однако болезненное любопытство заставляет остаться на месте.

Так уж вышло, что жизнь если и преподносила ему сюрпризы, то сплошь неприятные. 

Но все-таки он быстро научился извлекать из них пользу и считать, что лучше хоть что-то, чем совсем ничего. «Хоть что-то» (каким бы оно ни было) при должной настойчивости можно превратить в «нечто» вполне приемлемое или полезное. А что прикажете делать с пустотой?

Конечно, осознание того факта, что Куини согласилась с ним поужинать вовсе не потому, что ей было одиноко или она вдруг прозрела и оценила, какой надежный и верный мужчина в нее влюблен, отзывается в душе Абернети болью... Но разве, завязывая галстук и раскладывая пирожные на блюде, он не терзался сомнениями? Не твердил себе, что это все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой? Теперь, по крайней мере, он видит картину в целом. И, если учесть, что блюдо не надето ему на голову, а Куини прижимается к его груди своей мягкой грудью, все не так уж плохо. Из этого еще может что-то получиться. Так зачем бежать?

Тебе предлагают что-то новое, не то, что ты ожидал получить. И проще всего это отбросить в страхе, отказаться, удрать... Но, может, стоит взять в руки, изучить, подумать, как слепить из этого то, что, возможно, тебя устроит больше, чем вечная пустота?

Абернети слышит скрип стула, а потом ладони Винды соскальзывают с его локтей и приземляются ему на бедра. Одним плавным, но решительным движением Винда усаживает Абернети на свои колени и крепко прижимает к себе. 

О.

Кажется, он произносит это вслух. Тихо и невнятно. Но даже простое восклицание раздвоенный язык умудряется словно бы заглушить... Впрочем, переживать по этому поводу ему некогда, так как Винда немедленно подкидывает повод другой:

— Ого! А у него... Основательная такая филейная часть! — восклицает она. — Куини, ты догадывалась, что эти брюки маскируют под собой роскошную задницу?

Это так вероломно, что Абернети вмиг забывает о своей шепелявости.

— А у тебя слишком острые коленки! — парирует он, покраснев, и, услышав свою дикцию, краснеет еще сильнее.

Винда со смешком щиплет его за бок, Абернети вздрагивает всем телом, Куини ликующе смеется, и его захлестывают противоречивые чувства: ему и хочется ее рассмешить и страшно выглядеть смешным.

Он прикусывает свой язык чуть не до крови, клянясь промолчать остаток вечера.

— А ты... ты... Lopé, — шепчет Винда ему прямо в ухо и прихватывает мочку губами.

Ее пальцы, чуткие и прохладные, блуждают по его бедрам, поднимаются к груди, гладят, задевают соски через рубашку... Абернети бросает в жар. 

— Хм... У тебя хороший пресс, развитая грудная клетка... А ведь со стороны и не скажешь! — удивленно изрекает Винда. — Куини, ты знала, что у него хороший пресс и развитая грудная клетка?

— Это он еще похудел, — горделиво отвечает Куини, и взъерошивает ему челку, словно сыну-подростку. — Несколько лет назад у него шея была — ух! А потом подчиненные довели его своими выкаблучиваниями, — она хихикает и вдруг приподнимает подол платья и снова садится на него верхом, обнимает за шею разом и его и, кажется, Винду за его спиной. 

Мерси Льюис!

— Спасибо... что? — выдыхает ему в ухо Винда и он понимает, что сказал это вслух. — Не обижайся, дружок, но тебе нужен... как называются преподаватели, которые ставят речь?

Одна ее рука плавно перемещается с бедра Абернети на бедро Куини, забирается под и без того задранный подол платья, движется к ягодице. Абернети следит за ее движениями, затаив дыхание, и наконец решается пройти тот же путь ладонью с другой стороны. Он действует осторожно и все равно боится, что вот сейчас Куини его остановит окриком: «Эй! А ты-то куда свои лапы загребущие тянешь?!»

Но Куини его не останавливает. Она как будто даже рада такому двойному вниманию. Ее аккуратная, не слишком большая грудь перед его лицом приподнимается от томных вздохов, вызывая у него приступы головокружения и мышечную томную слабость на ровном месте. 

Наконец, пальцы Абернети добираются до ягодиц Куини, где встречаются с пальцами Винды. 

Они оба замирают на секунду... А потом пальцы Винды начинают легонько поглаживать его пальцы. Она словно... Ободряет его? Или пытается что-то сказать?

Как жаль, что он не умеет читать мысли! Неужели никак нельзя развить эту способность? Ведь окклюменции научиться можно! Да, это не так уж и просто, и удается не каждому, но если ты упорный и талантливый... 

Интересно, Винда тоже умеет ментально закрываться, или ей достаточно думать по-французски? Он мог бы выучить французский и тоже думать на нем. А еще они с Виндой могли бы согласовывать свои действия прямо у Куини под носом, обмениваясь короткими фразочками.

(Но зачем?! Они ведь не собираются встречаться... и дальше таким образом? Это было бы безумие!)

Он мог бы выучить немецкий.

— Вместе, — шепчет ему в самое ухо Винда так тихо, что Куини вряд ли ее слышит. 

Но Абернети слышит... И понимает.

Это значит: «Поодиночке, возможно, у нас не так много шансов заставить ее забыть про глупого маггла. Но вдвоем мы могли бы его заменить и превзойти».

Абернети чувствует, как между ним и Виндой натягивается незримая ниточка горького душевного родства. Он не тешит себя иллюзиями: Куини в него не влюблена, он ей вряд ли даже симпатичен... Возможно, веди она себя не так напористо, можно было бы поверить в искренность ее чувств. Но ее слишком вульгарное, грубое поведение — очевидная маска, лишь способ унять сердечную боль. Она словно кидается в пропасть, целует, провоцирует и обнимает его за шею не в порыве страсти, а — назло.

Якобу. Ну, конечно. Этому магглу, который не стоит и ее мизинца. Который обозвал ее сумасшедшей, оттолкнул, бросил, унизил.

Почему, почему женщины готовы любить тех, кто их ни в грош не ставит, и не замечать того, кто готов ради них на все?

О чувствах такой уверенной и стильной Винды она, похоже, вовсе не догадывается. Поэтому уверенная стильная Винда и подстроила весь этот ужин. И теперь уверенная стильная Винда шепчет ему: «Вместе». Это ее способ сказать: «Мы — союзники. Мы — сообщники. Не сопротивляйся мне...»

И Абернети не сопротивляется. 

Когда ее вторая рука, поглаживая бедро Куини, вдруг перемещается к нему на область паха, он не пытается ее оттолкнуть, хотя совершенно не готов к такому повороту. Он и сам не знает, чего ожидал дальше... Но точно не этого. Однако он ничего не предпринимает. Лишь скашивает глаза вниз, наблюдая, как она торопливо и ловко возится с пуговицами ширинки, оттягивает резинку трусов и освобождает его полувставший член, который только от одного ее касания тут же твердеет еще больше. Абернети сглатывает, а Винда задирает подол его рубашки, собирает ее у него на животе складками, не тратя времени на то, чтобы расстегнуть (одной рукой это и неудобно, а он так поражен ее стремительными лихорадочными действиями, что и не думает ей помогать). 

— Ого, — комментирует сверху Куини — молчаливая наблюдательница, и Абернети мучительно краснеет.

А потом ерзает и хрипло выдыхает, пока Винда подушечкой большого пальца чертит спираль на полуоткрытой головке, от краев крайней плоти к отверстию уретры. Ему приходится схватить ее за руку, чтобы остановить. Это все для него чрезмерно, избыточно, она же не хочет довести его до финала прямо сейчас? У него слишком давно никого не было, он и так на грани... 

Угадав его состояние, Винда отдергивает руку, успокаивающе гладит его по предплечью, шепчет ему прямо в ухо: «Ш-ш-ш, спокойно... lopé...», прослеживает ладонью мышцы от локтя до запястья, накрывает ладонью тыльную сторону кисти, сжимающую ягодицу Куини.

— К себе, — тихо командует Винда, ее пальцы давят на его пальцы, и он вдруг понимает, чего она хочет.

Они в три руки с силой прижимают Куини к нему так, что ее лобок упирается прямо в его член. Абернети глухо и коротко вскрикивает от переполняющих его чувств, вздрагивает всем телом. На Куини трусики, его кожа касается ткани, но ему все равно. Он и мечтать не мог, что у них дойдет до чего-то подобного. Он готов кончить просто от самой ситуации. И словно угадав, что Абернети долго не выдержит, Винда просовывает свою ладонь между ним и Куини, кладет ее на его член, не обхватывая, а, скорее, оберегая. Ее мизинец давит на точку у мошонки, и странным образом это, кажется, действует отрезвляюще. По крайней мере, волна немного спадает.

Теперь ее рука — как прослойка между его членом и Куини. Абернети почти не против, он лишь надеется, что та этого не замечает. Вдруг в планы Куини не входит настолько интимное вмешательства Винды? 

Он поднимает голову и понимает, что его опасения напрасны: если верить ее полуприкрытым глазам, Куини вообще сейчас не здесь. Не видит толком ни Винду, ни его.

Может, она представляет на их месте... Якоба? Что, если... 

Странным образом Абернети вдруг обижается не только за себя, но и за Винду. 

И тут же понимает, что есть лишь один способ приковать к себе внимание Куини, вернуть ее из блуждания по каким-то своим воспоминаниям. Нужно просто ослабить защиту. Предстать перед ней нагим... Не только в физическом смысле. Готов ли он?

Проклятье! Абернети не может не хотеть сейчас Винду! Что, если Куини это оскорбит?

Даже если она его не любит, даже если не любит Винду, ничто не помешает ей ревновать их друг к другу...

Но и перестать думать о пальцах на своем члене Абернети никак не может.

Контролировать чувства проще, чем контролировать мысли, вот в чем беда. Последние несутся бешеным галопом, перескакивают с одной темы на другую, у него не хватает скорости за ними уследить. И кто знает, что именно выдернет Куини из этого мешка слов, грез, снов, неприглядных картин прошлого?

Он видит себя мальчиком в туалете Ильверморни, застегивающим брюки, ему ужасно стыдно и страшно, он сам еще толком не понимает — от чего. Только чувствует себя плохим, жалким, грязным. А вот он, уже молодой сотрудник МАКУСА, изымает порнографические колдографии и не может оторвать от них взгляд. Череда постыдных картин, не всегда окрашена сексуально, но всегда неприглядна. Вот он подбирает бездомную кошку, кормит ее, а на следующий день, уходя на работу, оставляет ее в подъезде. А вот он толкает какого-то маггла-старика, схватившего его за руку и что-то торопливо безумно говорящего...

Ему слишком за многое стыдно. А еще он бы предпочел никому не давать свою душу в качестве козыря. Даже Куини. Тем более Куини. Можно сколько угодно считать, что толстый глупый Якоб ей не пара, но она его любила. 

Любила... и отбросила прочь.

— Не бойся, — вдруг говорит Винда.

То ли ему нечаянным ответом на его сумбурные мысли. То ли Куини, которая вдруг, услышав эти слова, начинает тереться трусиками о пальцы Винды. Резко и напористо, почти агрессивно.

Этот ее порыв такой откровенный и такой... жадный, такой беззащитный и такой... властный, что у Абернети замирает сердце. 

Лобок Куини так сильно давит на пальцы Винды, что импульс доходит до члена Абернети, который прикрыт этими пальцами. Куини наращивает темп и силу, она уже не трется, а почти бьется, раскрывая бедра все шире. Винда, в свою очередь, слегка сжимает пальцы вокруг головки Абернети, предоставляя Куини доступ к жестким костяшкам, на Которые Куини сразу же начинает почти насаживаться. 

Абернети вскидывает голову, наблюдая за тем, как она то решительно, почти зло прикусывает нижнюю губу, то безвольно отпускает ее, приоткрывая рот. Абернети опускает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на руку Винды, хотя в таком положении мало что можно увидеть. И снова вскидывает голову. И вновь опускает глаза.

Пока в головке его члена нарастает мучительный зуд, в голове все сумбурнее теснятся мысли. 

Прямо сейчас, здесь, перед ним как будто сразу две Куини. Мягкая и податливая (с Виндой) и властная, решительная (с ним). Он понятия не имеет, как такое может быть, ведь ее глаза затуманены и ни на кого из них конкретно не смотрят... Словно пальцы Винды трахают Куини, а сама Куини трахает его пальцами Винды.

Эта внезапная безумная мысль ломает последнюю плотину. Абернети хватается за руку Винды, пытаясь заставить ее притормозить... но поздно. Он глухо стонет, полуоткрыв рот, коротко содрогается и тут же замирает, чувствуя, как поджимается мошонка и мучительно сладко пульсирует промежность. Несмотря на то, что именно в этот момент Винда как раз надвигает его крайнюю плоть на головку, это не спасает ни ее руку, ни трусики Винды от белой тягучей спермы, выплескивающейся несколькими толчками.

— О, нет, — говорит Винда.

Абернети обмякает, наваливается на нее всем своим весом, успевая отметить, что его спина ощущает почему-то слишком большую мягкую грудь, которую он у Винды не помнит... Он хочет сказать то ли «извини», то ли «спасибо», но слабые судороги еще прокатываются по промежности остатками наслаждения, и у него попросту нет сил даже на такой скупой монолог.

— Ну и ладно. Так даже лучше, — шепчет ему прямо в ухо Винда и размазывает его сперму по трусикам Куини, как смазку.

Пальцы ее скользят так легко и умело, что Куини буквально через секунду переходит на короткие жалобные вскрики. Она начинает тереться так исступленно и быстро, что Абернети становится больно — его член все еще лежит под ладонью Винды. Он неловко и торопливо заправляет его в трусы (что не так-то просто под напором Куини!) и сплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Винды.

Теперь уже они словно вдвоем трахают Куини. 

Или она их.

Вдруг Куини вздрагивает, прекращает двигаться, испускает долгий стон и со всей силы сжимает его бедра своими. И еще раз. И еще. Над ухом Абернети выдыхает Винда и стискивает его пальцы так, словно вознамерилась их сломать. 

Или одна, или другая, или обе вместе сегодня его точно не отпустят без травмы! Но даже если бы они разобрали его в этот вечер (или уже ночь?) по косточкам, он бы не возражал. Совсем.

Дыхание Винды обжигает ему ухо, а он все смотрит и смотрит на лицо Куини, пытаясь запомнить его... таким. Болезненно потусторонним. Словно она опять где-то не тут, не с ними...

Наконец, Куини расслабляет свои бедра и со всхлипом валится на Абернети. Несколько прекрасных восхитительных секунд он ощущает своей щекой ее нежную щеку... А потом с изумлением обнаруживает, что, кажется, Винда, воспользовавшись тем, что подруга без сил, с коротким горьким смешком приникает к ее губам.

И все это прямо у него над ухом. 

Слов нет.

Их в самом деле нет. 

Хотя какое-то время он честно пытается подобрать несколько, подходящих случаю. Ему до смерти хочется сказать Куини (нет, сразу им двоим) что-то такое... Но в голову никак не приходит — что. В голове восхитительная пустота. Можно смело забыть об окклюменции, кажется, она ему больше не понадобится... Он постиг искусство не-мышления.

Но тут Куини приходит в себя и резко отстраняется. Она смотрит на Абернети, переводит с него взгляд чуть вдаль (надо полагать, на Винду), снова возвращается к Абернети... На лице у нее такое выражение, словно она видит его (и Винду, разумеется) впервые. Будто он (они) свалились откуда-то сверху прямо на стуле, и что ей теперь с ними делать — совершенно не ясно.

Куини краснеет, открывает рот... И закрывает. Открывает снова... И молчит.

— Ну-ка, выпусти меня, дружок, — слышит Абернети над ухом голос Винды, которая пытается приподнять его за локти.

Он встает на ватные ноги, его слегка пошатывает.

Винда плавно соскальзывает со стула и усаживает его на него, зачем-то поправляет ему воротничок и челку, потом поворачивается к Куини.

— Знаешь, дорогая, я думаю, тебе нужно принять душ. А в моей комнате прелестная ванная... Да-да, очищающие заклинания это хорошо, не спорю, — говорит она быстро, хотя Куини смотрит на нее ошарашенно и даже не пытается возражать, — но душ куда приятнее. Он не только смывает с нас... некие физические... вещи... но и обновляет... эмоционально. Ты ведь согласна? Конечно же, ты согласна!

Голос ее такой вкрадчивый, такой изысканный... Он словно бы завораживает Куини. Наконец та встряхивает головой, приходя в себя.

— Пожалуй... ты права, подруга, — говорит она вдруг, легкомысленно пожимая плечами. — Душ сейчас — это то, что надо! У тебя ведь найдется полотенце? Постой тут, я только возьму белье и мочалку.

Она убегает куда-то за спину остолбеневшего Абернети. Винда вдруг ему лихо подмигивает. И почему-то прижимает палец к своим губам: «Тш-ш-ш».

Глаза у нее полны надежды... И грусти, которая явственно показывает, что надежда эта — тщетная. Ему ли не знать, как она выглядит? Он знаток по части тщетных надежд.

— Будешь уходить — закрой за собой дверь, ладно? — просит Абернети снова возникшая перед ним Куини и подхватывает Винду под руку.

Они уходят, разговаривая о чем-то и посмеиваясь, оставив его одного перед блюдом так и не тронутых пирожных.

Абернети дрожащими непослушными пальцами застегивает ширинку, машинально поправляет галстук, уже поправленный до этого Виндой, потом до него доходит, что он все еще сидит с выпущенной рубашкой, Абернети встает, снова расстегивает брюки, заправляет рубашку, застегивает брюки, зачем-то опять садится на стул, морщится, словно от боли, зажмуривается... Через минуту его лицо разглаживается. Через две он открывает глаза.

В них больше нет ни горечи, ни отчаяния. Лишь спокойствие и уверенность.

В его служебной характеристике, составленной в МАКУСА, написано, что он усерден, аккуратен и терпелив. Служебная характеристика, составленная в МАКУСА не врет: что-что, а терпеть Абернети умеет. Он привык, что ничто не дается ему легко.

Главное — начало положено. А продолжение рано или поздно обязательно будет

Ничего, он подождет.

Он подождет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: «Абернети влюблен в Куини. Но несмотря на свое положение крутого аколита, все еще ее стесняется, юстится и ведет себя как мальчишка. Винда берется помочь товарищу и организует ему свидание с Куини. Абернети старомоден и настроен на романтику и постепенное сближение, но Куини внезапно оказывается любительницей жесткого секса и фемдома и берет инициативу в свои руки. Затем в игру вступает Винда, и они оттрахивают Абернети вдвоем, не дав и пикнуть. Можно юмор, можно нет»


	2. Уроки французского

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Французские словечки в тексте:
> 
> lopé - лопоухий  
> Stupide - тупица  
> déjà vu - ну, это понятно  
> Beaucoup d’amour! - много любви! (тост)  
> empreinte - импринтинг  
> Tu comprends? - ты понимаешь?
> 
> Ну и тем, кто думает, что Абернети тощий [та самая фотка](http://files.list.co.uk/images/2010/05/04/peter-pan-kevin-guthrie-credit-mark-hamilton-s-LST072344.jpg) :D  
>   
>   
> 

_Учатся у тех, кого любят  
© И. В. Гете_

— Я хочу, чтобы ты научила меня французскому.

Вот и открывай дверь комнаты посреди ночи своему соратнику!

Винда уже готовилась ко сну, когда к ней постучали. Конечно, она (как и вся их команда) постоянно жила настороже в ожидании облавы или еще какой необходимости экстренных действий, но все-таки вот так быстро вникнуть в невнятную английскую речь... Даже в самом бодром состоянии у нее бы получилось не сразу. 

Она прислушалась. В доме стояла тишина. Значит, это не срочный внеплановый сбор, не эвакуация, не операция по задержанию опасных магов силами интернационального аврората. Винда вздохнула и обратила свой взор на стоящего перед ней Абернети. 

— Прости... Что? 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты научила меня французскому, — повторил стоящий перед ней Абернети.

— Шутишь? Ты по-английски-то говоришь с трудом! — Винда пренебрежительно смерила его взглядом. 

— Ничего страшного, я думаю, никто не заметит разницы между твоим произношением и моим, — спокойно парировал он.

Винда прищурилась.

— А ты дерзкий. Для своего роста. Тебя в школе недостаточно часто макали головой в унитаз?

В ее голосе послышались явственные неприязненные нотки. 

— У нас развлекались иначе, — любезно проинформировал ее Абернети. — Более интеллектуальным способом. Видишь ли, я учился на факультете «Рогатого змея». А туда тупых не берут.

Он ужасно шепелявил из-за своего раздвоенного языка, но, казалось, его это совершенно не смущало. Странно... Обычно Абернети предпочитал помалкивать. По сути, Винда вообще не слышала, чтобы он произносил при ней что-то, кроме междометий и отрывисто-невнятных «да», «нет». По крайней мере, до того ужина с Куини. Да и на нем не то чтобы поражал красноречием. Что же его так разговорило? 

— Ну так передай им, что с твоим распределением они явно ошиблись. Пусть подкорректируют тот механизм, который для этого используется, а я пока посплю, — надменно сообщила Винда и потянула дверь к себе. 

Но Абернети быстро выставил ботинок, не давая двери захлопнуться. Да что он о себе возомнил?!

— Слушай, если ты решил, что, посидев на моих коленях и разок кончив... — начала она довольно агрессивно. 

— Ты любишь Куини. Но я не ревную, я хорошо знаю, каково это, — перебил ее Абернети скучающим тоном, слишком неподходящим для такой щекотливой темы. — Любить без взаимности и так-то непросто. А любить легилимента... В общем, я знаю, каково это, — повторил он. 

Винда фыркнула и закатила глаза.

— И ты пришел излить душу? Или залезть в мою? В любом случае, ты ошибся адресом. Комната Кролла дальше по коридору.

— А еще я знаю, что у тебя большая грудь, — заметил он все с теми же безразличными интонациями.

От изумления сонно прикрытые глаза Винды распахнулись до предела. 

— Ты, по-видимому, скрываешь ее, уменьшая заклинаниями... или еще как трансформируя, — продолжал Абернети, тщательно выговаривая слова. — Если честно, не представляю себе механизм в полной мере, я не очень силен в косметической магии, — тут его уши внезапно запылали, — но на том ужине, ты, наверное, забылась или срок действия прошел... В общем, я почувствовал... — неожиданно он запнулся и принялся разглядывать свои шнурки.

— Поздравляю, — холодно кивнула уже справившаяся с шоком Винда. — Впечатляюще длинная речь для паталогического молчуна. Ну и чего же ты ждешь за свое открытие, дружок? Значок «маленький сыщик»? 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты научила меня французскому, — Абернети поднял голову. 

Он опять выглядел спокойным и собранным, даже уши вернули себе естественный цвет. Но быстрота, с которой Абернети взял себя в руки, Винду не слишком впечатлила.

— А я — луну с неба, — ледяным тоном сообщила она и снова попыталась закрыть дверь. — Однако в нашем возрасте уже пора бы научиться примиряться с тем, что не всегда можно получить то, что хочется. Убери ногу. 

— С примирениями у меня все в порядке. Этому меня учить не нужно. Я хочу, чтобы ты научила меня французскому, — монотонно повторил Абернети, старательно пропуская мимо ушей ее просьбу.

— А то что? — наступила на носок его ботинка Винда. — Ты выведешь формулу соотношения размера моей настоящей груди и покупаемого белья, нарисуешь график и вывесишь над камином внизу? Это достаточно интеллектуально для тебя, рогатый змееныш? Знаешь, шантаж подобного рода...

— Нет, я просто уйду, — сказал Абернети и убрал ботинок. — Я, видишь ли, думал, что раз мы похожи, то могли бы кое в чем помочь друг другу. Но нет, значит нет. Доброй ночи. 

Он вдруг спокойно развернулся и пошел прочь. Это не был уход победителя, но и на бегство побежденного его размеренный шаг тоже не походил. 

Это был просто уход. 

— Стой! — неожиданно для себя выпалила Винда и, поколебавшись, добавила негромко: — Вернись. Обсудим детали обучения. Но имей в виду: мы ни капли не похожи!

***

Ученик из Абернети вышел превосходный. Что бы он ни шутил о произношении у французов, его собственное было, без сомнения, ужасно, но упорство делало свое дело. Может, он и путался с ударениями, зато спряжения щелкал, как семечки, а преобладание во французском активного залога по сравнению с пассивным его даже восхищало.

Похоже, гордиев узел Ильверморни все же не ошибся при распределении.

В обмен на свое репетиторство Винда засыпала его вопросами. Она пронюхала, что Абернети был у Куини начальником в МАКУСА, и теперь пыталась вызнать как можно больше подробностей о том периоде жизни подруги, который прошел далеко от Парижа. 

Абернети отвечал настороженно и скупо, к тому же очень часто переключался на сестру Куини и почему-то Грейвза, но все же это было лучше, чем ничего. А когда он рассказал о смерти родителей обеих девочек и о том, как старшая заботилась о младшей, Винда, поначалу стремившаяся переводить его внимание с малоинтересной ей Тине на очень интересующую ее Куини, вдруг поняла, что, возможно, вот он, ее шанс. 

— Я могла бы заменить ей ее, — вырвалось у нее вдруг как-то, но Абернети лишь пожал плечами. 

— Ты совсем непохожа на Тину. Если бы передо мной поставили задачу назвать имя кого-нибудь, кто является ее полной противоположностью, я бы сказал «Винда Розье». 

— Расскажи о ней больше.

Абернети вздохнул.

— Я и так рассказал уже все, что мог, — и, заметив ее выжидательный напряженный взгляд, добавил: — Она немного нелепая, неловкая, все пыталась выслужиться...

— Как ты.

— Если бы твои слова были правдой, я бы сам попытался изобразить Тину. 

— Не говори, что не пробовал.

— Но зачем мне ее изображать? — Абернети снова пожал плечами. — Слушай, Куини ведь сейчас здесь, с нами, а с сестрой, напротив, порвала все отношения. Какой смысл быть той, от которой она отказалась?

— Ты же у нас умный рогатый змееныш. Слышал о empreinte... Не знаю, как это будет по-английски... — Винда покрутила в воздухе изящной рукой. — Первое впечатление, отпечаток... Tu comprends?

Абернети задумался на секунду. 

— Ты бы при всем желании не смогла ее скопировать. Она ужасно одевается, саботирует обязанности, постоянно влипает в какие-то непонятные ситуации и при этом смотрит с таким виноватым видом... что просто невозможно ее не отчитать, — в голосе Абернети зазвенели неожиданно суровые нотки. — Я этой двойственности не понимаю. Или веди себя, как положено, или уж иди в своем неподчинении до конца. А подобное поведение говорит о лицемерии... и о том, что у человека двойное дно.

— Как у тебя.

***

Это было, наверное, уже седьмое занятие. Винда рассказывала про неправильный глагол aller. 

— Вот смотри, если ты едешь в какую-то страну, то должен употреблять en, au или aux, в зависимости от рода и числа имени, обозначающего эту страну. Например: Je vais en France. «Я еду во Францию»... Эй! Да ты меня не слушаешь! 

Абернети моргнул. 

— Что? Прости, я задумался.

Винда раздраженно закатила глаза.

— Как будто это мне надо! Не я попросила тебя учиться французскому. У меня вообще-то есть дела поважнее, чем тратить время на того, кто ни в грош не ставит мои усилия. Не хочешь заниматься — выметайся!

Она скрестила руки на груди и откинулась на стуле. 

— Нет-нет, погоди, я же извинился! 

Обычно такой спокойный, Абернети выглядел искренне расстроенным, но Винду это не впечатлило. 

Когда она соглашалась на эту авантюру, ей казалось, что все будет просто и даже весело: она сможет здорово позабавиться, гоняя нерадивого «ученика» в хвост и в гриву. Но все оказалось иначе. Винда с удивлением обнаружила, что мало в совершенстве знать родной язык, чтобы преподавать его другому человеку. Ей приходилось готовиться к каждому уроку, совсем как Абернети! Более того, она могла бы поспорить, что у него на домашние задания уходит куда меньше времени, чем у нее на их придумывание. А ведь требовалось еще выстроить структуру урока, продумать, как подать материал, выписать примеры, начертить на свитке таблицы так, чтобы линейка не размазала чернила... И все это в свое свободное время, которого и так не хватало! Разумеется, после всех этих мучений хотелось бы убедиться, что ее усилия не пропадают зря. В общем, где-то уже на третьем уроке эффективность придуманных педагогических приемов стала волновать Винду куда больше, чем возможность отыграться на молчаливом соратнике, изображая строгую училку.

Абернети, конечно, не подозревал обо всем этом, но ее оскорбленный вид говорил сам за себя.

— Прости, — повторил он, — я буду слушать тебя очень внимательно, клянусь!

— Возможно, — милостливо согласилась Винда, которой не очень-то улыбалось бросать все теперь, когда она уже вложила столько труда. — Если перестанешь пялиться на мою грудь.

Тон у нее был ледяной, но Абернети уловил в нем колебание, поэтому резво сменил свое заискивание на праведное возмущение.

— Ты забыла ее сегодня уменьшить, и к тому же сидишь напротив меня! Куда еще прикажешь мне смотреть? 

— В глаза мне. Или на свиток.

— Я просто переводил взор со свитка в... как раз глаза, точнее, наоборот... — забормотал он примирительно.

Винда прищурилась. 

— Не ври. Я, конечно, не Куини... но способна прочитать твои мысли.

— Хм... В самом деле? 

— Для этого не нужно быть гением или легилиментом: они у тебя на лице написаны.

Абернети покраснел.

— Не знал, что у меня такая выразительная мимика...

— Ты даже не представляешь — насколько, lopé.

Она изобразила на лице глуповатый вид и оттопырила уши пальцами. 

— Не называй меня так, — снова вернулся к своему праведно-возмущенному тону Абернети. — Теперь я понимаю, что это значит.

Винда фыркнула.

— О, вы посмотрите на него! Он понимает! Значит, ты в состоянии осознать и то, что это имя тебе ужасно подходит.

— Тогда я буду называть тебя... Stupide, — парировал Абернети.

Это был смелый ход! Винда угрожающе прищурилась.

— Думаешь, поставил ударение на последний слог и все, ты уже знаешь французский?

Абернети почувствовал, что хватил лишку, и решил сменить тему:

— Конечно, нет! Не говори ерунды. Поэтому я и учусь у тебя. К слову, ты преподаешь лучше, чем... Чем некоторые в Ильверморни. И не поднимай так саркастически бровь, это правда! Профессор Истории тотемизма, например, одной рукой писал на доске, а второй тут же стирал, можешь себе представить? Так что... давай вернемся к уроку.

Винда молча слушала его льстивую тираду. Абернети подождал и сделал второй заход:

— На чем мы там остановились?

— На том, что ты пялишься на мою грудь, — безжалостно напомнила Винда и вздохнула. — Слушай, если честно, я и не ожидаю, что ты вообще не будешь смотреть. Тем более, я в самом деле уже сняла с нее уменьшающие чары (тебя ведь послали на задание, я думала, ты сегодня вернешься поздно и тебе будет не до французских неправильных глаголов). Наконец, ты прав: мы сидим напротив друг друга. Но, видишь ли, я трачу на тебя уйму сил и времени, так что ожидаю в благодарность... скажем, усердие на совсем другой ниве. Асексуально лингвистической. 

— Да-да, проехали... Больше не повторится... — забормотал Абернети и вдруг осторожно поинтересовался: — А, кстати, зачем ты ее уменьшаешь? Вроде бы так намного лучше.

— Тебя не спросила, — совсем непедагогично огрызнулась Винда. 

Да что с ним сегодня такое? Не могла же его сбить со студенческого настроя исключительно ее фигура! Вероятно, ему надоело учиться и стоит все же прекратить эти занятия. Конечно, жаль уже потраченных усилий... Но куда хуже будет продолжать тратить время на неблагодарного учащегося.

— И зря. Я бы отсоветовал, — серьезно сообщил неблагодарный учащийся и вдруг посмотрел ей в глаза, спокойно и внимательно. 

На долю секунды, Винда даже растерялась.

— Много ты понимаешь, — пробормотала она и взялась за перо.

— Не так уж и мало, — возразил Абернети.

Помнится, когда-то она думала, что учить его будет даже забавно. «А тема нашего сегодняшнего урока... Мои гипертрофированно большие молочные железы. Ну и что мы сидим, чего ждем? Свиток сам себя не развернет! Давай-давай, шевелись, пишем под диктовку...»

Винда с трудом подавила смешок, отбросила перо и откинулась на спинку стула.

— В самом деле? Ну... Валяй, поделись сакральным знанием. Я вся внимание.

Стараясь сохранить остатки серьезности, она поджала губы и сдвинула брови. Хотя по правде говоря, тоже не слишком-то была в настроении вести урок. К тому времени, как Абернети к ней постучался, она уже приняла душ, переоделась в домашний шелковый халат и собиралась почитать на ночь легкомысленную книжку, а не собственные конспекты по неправильным глаголам.

— Хм, — Абернети на секунду смутился, но, глянув на Винду, неожиданно осмелел, словно угадав, что хмурится она лишь для вида. — Ладно, слушай. Для начала... Это красиво.

— Пф-ф-ф... — Винда закатила глаза к потолку. — Ты меня разочаровываешь.

— Нет, правда! Я понимаю, что говорю банальности, но... 

«Но что же ты ожидала услышать? Что весь мир покоится на сиськах?» — чуть было не закончила предложение она (и ей бы даже удалось передать его шепелявость!). 

— Красиво — это когда пропорционально. Без диссонанса, — сказала Винда вместо этого. — У меня изящная стройная фигура. И вдруг... Они! Во-первых. Во-вторых... Ты хоть представляешь, каково носить на себе такое добро? Ужасная тяжесть. У меня спина отваливается, — добавила она с неожиданными для самой себя жалобными нотками в голосе.

Нет, в самом деле... Просто возмутительно, что ни один из этих любителей «большой пышной груди» ни разу о таком не задумывался!

На лице Абернети мелькнуло замешательство. Он моргнул и наморщил лоб, словно пытаясь примерить на себя подобный груз.

— Погоди... Разве в этом случае не логичнее воспользоваться стандартными заклинаниями, — наконец, задумчиво спросил он. — Без ущерба для объема? Знаешь, такими, которыми мы пользуемся, когда нам нужно перенести что-то тяжелое. 

С ума сойти, какой педантичный подход. Его что, всерьез заинтересовала эта проблема? 

— Чтобы они парили в воздухе, что ли? Как дирижабли? — фыркнула Винда. — Вот, тебе тоже смешно.

— Я просто поперхнулся, извини...

— Нет. Ты явно представил, — она и сама еле сдержала смех. — В-третьих, Куини.

Вот тут Абернети поперхнулся взаправду. 

— А что — Куини? При чем тут она? — спросил он настороженно.

Винда дернула плечом. 

— При том, что Куини выбрала Якоба (у него бы не хватило духу к ней подкатить!). Это значит, что она гетеросексуальна.

В ее голосе послышалась неподдельная грусть, изумившая и ее саму. Абернети растерянно моргнул, глянул недоверчиво, словно пытаясь угадать, не смеется ли она над ним. 

— А разве вы не...

— Она просто приняла душ, — нехотя призналась Винда. — И все. Значит... 

— Ерунда! Это не значит ровным счетом ничего! После того вечера ей наверняка было уже... В общем, ей хватило, — напомнил Абернети. — Но в целом ее вполне могут привлекать оба пола, — тут он почему-то покраснел. — Однако, ты же понимаешь, что сближение — дело не быстрое. У людей, по крайне мере.

А ведь он тоже любит Куини, напомнила себе Винда. 

Он полюбил ее даже раньше, чем она, но тогда, на ужине, не оттолкнул ее руку, позволил Винде ласкать Куини, а ведь мог бы сам... А ведь хотел — сам. 

Винда вдруг почувствовала к нему что-то вроде симпатии и запоздалой благодарности. 

— Для зануды со скучного факультета у тебя чрезмерно пикантные знания, дружок.

И хотя тон ее был привычно насмешливый, Абернети, похоже, уловил перемену в ее настроении, потому что произнес с каким-то воодушевлением: 

— Почему нет? Я не про свою... теоретическую подкованность, — торопливо добавил он, когда Винда открыла рот, чтобы выдать очередную порцию колкостей, — я про Куини. Почему она не может любить и мужчин, и женщин? Если это так, глупо не пользоваться своими... — он покосился на внушительный бюст прямо перед собой, — весьма... обширными достоинствами. Быть может, именно твой... твои размеры ее рано или поздно соблазнят?

Он поднял на Винду глаза, и та вдруг передумала отпускать шуточки. 

— А знаешь что, — сказала она и хитро прищрилась. — Если мы закончили на сегодня с учебой и решили удариться в душевные излияния... Вон там на камине стоит огневиски, тащи его сюда. 

— Э... — Абернети нерешительно заерзал.

— В чем дело? Только не говори, что ты трезвенник! — простонала Винда с досадой. — Ты же вроде шотландец, нет? А они и создали это сногсшибательное зелье! 

Абернети словно бы задумался на секунду, потом пожал плечами:

— Хм... Ладно. 

Он встал и пошел за выпивкой. Винда бережно свернула свитки, убрала перья и поставила на стол два бокала.

— Они для вина, — с сомнением заметил подошедший Абернети.

— Знаешь, ценители считают, что в них лучше передается аромат. И вообще, не придирайся, дай бутылку сюда. Ну не стой же столбом! Сядь.

Абернети сел. Винда плеснула им обоим на три пальца и шутливо столкнула бокалы. Дзинь.

— А льда у тебя нет? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Абернети.

— Хватит нудеть, пей давай!

Она сделала солидный глоток и откинулась на спинку стула, наблюдая, как ее собутыльник осторожно отпивает и кашляет.

— Как у вас за океаном говорят? Мерси Льюис... — закатила Винда глаза. 

— Я просто не привык... без льда... — просипел Абернети.

— Ну еще бы! У вас его даже к воде подают, — Винда хмыкнула и вздохнула. — Ладно валяй, рассказывай, что ты там хотел. Про мои... обширные достоинства... И вот это все. 

— Они красивые, — убежденно сказал Абернети и покраснел, то ли от огневиски, то ли от мыслей. — Ты ведь Куини их не показывала? И напрасно. Думаю, она бы не устояла. Надо было...

— Во-первых, они вовсе не красивые, — раздраженно прервала его Винда, разом прикончила свою порцию и опять потянулась за бутылкой. — Да не дрейфь, — проворчала она, заметив, что Абернети с тревогой проследил за ее руками. — Я не буду напиваться и буянить. 

Абернети недоверчиво глянул на нее и снова осторожно отпил из своего бокала. 

— Почему? — спросил, не дождавшись от нее продолжения «во-вторых».

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я напилась и буянила? — удивилась Винда.

Абернети вздохнул.

— Почему ты считаешь, что они некрасивые?

— Я же уже говорила... — Винда досадливо махнула рукой.

— Нет. Ты сказала, что они большие по сравнению с фигурой, — педантично напомнил Абернети. — Ну и что? Это не значит, что они некрасивые. Это значит... Что они большие по сравнению с фигурой. Да и пусть. Разве это плохо? 

— Слушай, ты просто их не видел... — вздохнула Винда.

— Как это?! — уставился на ее грудь Абернети. — Вот же они, передо мной!

Винда покачала головой.

— В одежде — это не то. Другая форма... Лифчики. Слыхал о таком предмете?

Абернети заполыхал ушами.

— Э...

— Белье придает форму и... поддерживает... ну, не прямо сейчас, конечно, потому что я уже и лифчик сняла... но в целом... короче, ты понял.

— Нет, — честно признался Абернети.

Винда моргнула.

— Нет?

— Ты же сама сказала, что уже все сняла. — Абернети крутил в руках бокал. — А мне они и сейчас...

Винда посмотрела на него, как на умственно отсталого. 

— Как они могут быть тебе что-то сейчас, если я и сейчас в халате?

— И... что?

— В одежде. А вот когда я без... Людям не нравится... — она нарочито беспечно пожала плечами.

— Каким таким людям? — опешил Абернети. 

— Всяким... Слушай, ну что ты пристал? — Винда с досадой поморщилась и снова отпила из своего бокала. — Думаешь, я родилась и такая сразу: «О, что-то у меня слишком большая грудь, как-то это... не очень!», так ты себе это представляешь? 

— Конечно, нет! Ты ведь не родилась с большой грудью! 

— Не занудствуй. Я хотела сказать, думаешь, начала у меня расти грудь и я такая сразу: «О, что-то у меня слишком большая грудь растет, начну-ка я переживать!»

Она вздохнула.

— Мы не появляемся на свет со знанием, что с нами что-то не так. Мы узнаем это... постепенно. От других. Хочешь-не хочешь, а всегда найдется тот, кто просветит тебя на предмет всех твоих недостатков.

— Других... — Абернети тоже глотнул огневиски и вдруг опустил бокал с такой силой, что он чуть не разбился.

— Эй, полегче! — Винда схватила его за руку.

Но он небрежно отмахнулся и спросил с нажимом:

— Слушай, а ты не думала, что этим самым «другим» просто нужен повод? Любой? Что некоторые «другие» жить не могут без того, чтобы кого-нибудь не затравить? Большая грудь... — он пренебрежительно фыркнул. — Да брось! Не было бы большой груди, придрались бы к чему-нибудь еще! Ты им просто чем-то не нравилась, понимаешь? И они нашли, за что уцепиться. Вот и весь секрет. Спорим, тебя и за высокий рост дразнили?

Винда посмотрела на него с интересом.

— А тебя дразнили за низкий?

Абернети вдруг успокоился, неторопливо обвел пальцем край бокала.

— Меня много за что дразнили, — сказал равнодушно.

Винда хитро улыбнулась, пихнула его в плечо ладонью.

— Эй! Ты же говорил, что ваши умные змеюки такими глупостями не занимались!

— Я соврал, — признался Абернети все тем же безразличным ровным голосом. 

— Значит, тебя все же макали головой в унитаз?

— Было дело, — пожал плечами Абернети. 

Ему как будто совсем не причиняли боли эти воспоминания. Винда задумчиво разглядывала его, словно видела впервые в жизни. Произнесла с уважением:

— Ты молодец. Так спокойно об этом говоришь...

От ее искреннего тона Абернети будто растерялся.

— Ну... — вдруг забормотал он, краснея. — Может, я просто не знал, как наколдовать себе рост повыше? А то бы тоже...

Винда попыталась заглянуть ему в глаза.

— А ты не знал?

Абернети уставился на свои руки так, словно на них было что-то написано. Что-то очень важное и длинное. Прошла минута, две... Молчание затягивалось.

— Мне хотелось, чтобы меня любили таким, какой я есть, — вдруг тихо прошептал он. 

И опять замолчал. Винда тоже ничего не говорила. А что тут скажешь? Время тянулось, как резиновое, огневиски нагревалось в руках, распространяя не такой уж и прекрасный запах. Да, надо обзавестись хайболами... 

— Возможно, — внезапно сказал Абернети, и Винда вздрогнула. — Я не уверен, но... Что если, я просто думал, дескать, Куини... То есть, я хочу сказать, она, конечно, совершенно чудесная, да ты и сама знаешь... В нее невозможно не влюбиться! Но, может... может, я подсознательно выбрал легилимента потому, что надеялся, что хотя бы она поймет, какой я человек? Оценит меня не за внешность или что-то такое... 

— Ага, ну конечно. И поэтому ты так поднаторел в окклюменции! — саркастически заметила Винда. — А теперь еще и решил учить французский, чтобы думать на нем, когда не занят защитой! Ну, а что? Логично! Ладно, извини... — она смущенно хмыкнула. — Что уж тут... Мне ли не знать? Я и сама такая. Мы хотим, чтобы нас любили за то, какие мы есть...

— Но готовы ли мы показать любимому человеку, какие мы есть на самом деле... — пробормотал Абернети.

И они снова надолго замолчали, слушая шум ночной улицы за окном. Наконец, Винда тряхнула головой, отпила огневиски и вдруг прыснула, едва не обрызгав стол.

— Твоя задница! — воскликнула она задорно. — Ты ее уменьшаешь?

— Что? — Абернети вздрогнул, словно очнулся от глубокого сна. 

— Пока ты не уселся мне на колени, я думала, она у тебя плоская. А по ощущениям вполне ничего так! Тоже закончились на ужине чары? Ну-ка, встань и повернись...

— Да не применяю я никаких чар! — запротестовал Абернети и вжался в стул. — Ни на ужине, ни вообще!

— А в школе применял? — напирала Винда. 

— Нет! — решительно отрезал он, но глаза отвел.

— Ты просто не знал, что такие существуют, — угадала Винда и хихикнула. — А чем плохо иметь классную задницу?

— Она не такая уж и классная! — сказал он раздраженно, явно не замечая, что повторяет интонации жалующейся на грудь Винды. — Слишком... округлая... — нехотя поделился Абернети. 

— Ты что, это же здорово! — воскликнула Винда восхищенно и, заметив, каким недоверчивым взглядом он на нее смотрит, добавила: — Хочешь сказать, ты не знал, что женщинам нравятся аппетитные мужские задницы?

Абернети озадаченно моргнул, нахмурился.

— Хочу сказать, что ты шутишь. Шутишь ведь, признайся! 

— Вовсе нет, — ответила Винда серьезно. — Какие уж тут шутки, когда речь идет о мужских задницах! И уж поверь, такая шикарно округлая куда красивее плоской.

Но Абернети продолжал смотреть недоверчиво.

— Ты все же издеваешься, — наконец, констатировал он. — Не может быть, чтобы о таком никто не знал. Если бы женщины любили наши округлые задницы... да половина мужского населения понапихало бы себе что-нибудь под жопу, чтобы создать объем! — добавил он убежденно.

Теперь уже Винда уставилась на него с недоверием.

— Мне кажется, это ты меня разыгрываешь. Не может быть, чтобы... Погоди, — задумалась она. — А как так получается, что меня смущает моя грудь, тебя — твоя задница, а на самом деле... 

Абернети почесал в затылке.

— И правда ерунда какая-то... Хм. Не знаю. Может, все дело в том, что у нас раздельные дортуары? В итоге мы просто не знаем предпочтений друг друга? Вот, скажем, большая грудь у нас очень ценилась! Мои одноклассники говорили, что с ней можно такое...

Он вдруг запнулся и покраснел. 

— Какое? — Винда подозрительно прищурилась. 

— Неважно.

— Нет уж, замахнулся — бей!

Абернети так дернул рукой, что чуть не уронил бокал. Опасливо отодвинулся от стола и на всякий случай проинформировал:

— Я не бью женщин, ты что!

— Это значит «начал — говори», балда, — она вдруг усмехнулась с непонятной нежностью.

— А-а-а... — Абернети облегченно вздохнул и снова придвинулся к столу.

— Давай, признавайся. Что «такое» можно делать с грудью? — Винда подлила ему огневиски.

— Да ты же сама знаешь! — отмахнулся тот и отпил из бокала.

— Не знаю, — упорствовала в невежестве Винда.

Абернети поперхнулся, закашлялся. Отдышавшись, воскликнул с укором:

— Все ты знаешь! Просто тебе хочется поиздеваться надо мной! Скажешь, нет?

Винда искренне задумалась и вдруг кивнула.

— Скажу — да. Над тобой издеваться — вполне себе досуг, а у нас тут с развлечениями не очень, — она пожала плечами. — Но нет, я не понимаю, о чем ты. То есть... Да, я в курсе, что можно делать с грудью, но ничего «такого» в этом списке нет. Он в принципе не очень длинный и включает в себя довольно стандартные манипуляции, которые мужчины зачем-то переняли у младенцев. Уверяю тебя, ни один пункт не стоит загадочности и придыхания.

— Мужчины? У младенцев?! — Абернети вытаращился на нее в страшном изумлении. — Я вообще-то про технику полового акта говорю! Который с грудью... А ты о чем?!

— О всяком там щупанье, сосании... — она помахала рукой и вдруг замерла. — Погоди... Половой акт? С грудью?! Что это еще за техника такая? — теперь и она таращилась на него во все глаза.

Абернети растерялся.

— Техника, как техника... Мерси Льюис! Это ты мне должна о ней рассказывать, а не я тебя просвещать! Ее ведь называют «французский трах». 

— Французский... Что?! — Винда заморгала. — Трах?! Это... Как вообще?! В сосок что ли?

— В сосок?! — теперь настала очередь поражаться Абернети. 

— Ну... А куда еще-то?! 

— Ничего себе у тебя фантазия... — Абернети посмотрел на нее с уважением. 

— Слушай, я рада, что тебя восхищает моя изобретательность... Но хватит уже ломаться, — с досадой поморщилась Винда. — Не такая уж она у меня и безграничная, раз я не могу придумать еще какой-нибудь особо извращенный способ...

— Не такой уж он и извращенный, просто член помещается между сис... э... грудей и все. Как ты понимаешь, это возможно только если они... ну... достаточно пышные... — Абернети откашлялся и вдруг воскликнул восхищенным тоном: — Вот твоя версия в самом деле из ряда вон! Я бы сроду не додумался! Честно признаюсь. Как тебя угораздило?

— Ничего себе «и все»! А я бы не додумалась до того, что сказал ты! То есть... — Винда пожала плечами. — Теперь я понимаю, что этот вариант очевиден... Но это теперь, — быстро сказала она. — Когда ты уже раскололся. Хм.

— Но теперь, когда я раскололся, ты согласна, что иметь большую грудь — здорово? 

— Теперь, когда ты раскололся, я согласна, что есть способ секса, при котором иметь большую грудь — здорово, — снисходительно кивнула Винда. — Но это всего один гребаный способ. Один. А неудобств она доставляет куда больше. И не нравится тоже многим.

Винда скрестила руки на не нравящейся многим груди и победно откинулась на стуле. Спор, мол, окончен.

— О, нет, — закатил глаза Абернети, который вовсе не считал себя проигравшим. — Опять этот бред про некрасивость! Ну сколько можно...

Он вдруг пнул ее стул. 

— Не буянь, — строго сказала Винда. — Напился — веди себя прилично.

— Я не напился! И веду... Но... — Абернети задумался, затем поднял на нее глаза и спросил возмутительно сочувствующим тоном: — За что ты так себя не любишь? 

— Что?! — Винда аж задохнулась от такой наглости. — Во дает! Тоже мне, легилимент нашелся! Да я себя обожаю! Я часами могу крутиться перед зеркалом! Ты мою фигуру видел? Я не...

Она замолчала, обдумывая сумасбродную идею. Потом резко опрокинула в рот остатки огневиски из своего бокала и кивнула.

— Ладно, — ледяным тоном произнесла Винда и потянулась к шелковым отворотам своего халата прелестного изумрудного оттенка, изысканного и скромного. 

Пуговиц на нем не было, полы запахивались и удерживались лишь поясом.

— Стоп, ты чего? — Абернети схватил ее за кисть.

— А что в этом такого? — Винда порывисто и грубо сбросила с себя его руку. — Я твой член видела. Будем квиты, — она быстро, словно опасаясь передумать, схватилась за лацканы в районе груди, резко развела их в стороны, обнажая тяжелые округлые груди и повела худыми плечами, давая сползти широкому вороту до самых локтей. 

Что бы она там ни говорила о лифчиках... В своей комнате на ночь глядя она совершенно точно их не носила. 

Абернети так и замер с приоткрытым ртом и выставленной перед собой рукой.

Не пошевелился, не нахмурился, не улыбнулся, не фыркнул, не хмыкнул, не... Ничего. Застыл, как маггловская статуя.

Винда подлила им обоим огневиски. Сделала крупный глоток, выдохнула, сказала: «Проклятье, кажется, мы забыли про закуски». Отставила бокал в сторону. Стерла пальцем каплю на самом краешке и сунула палец в рот. Вздохнула. Почесала мочку уха. Задумалась о бренном и сущем. 

Наконец подняла глаза на Абернети.

Не то чтобы она ожидала каких-то словесных комментариев... Но прошла минута, если не две, а он все так же молча пялился на ее грудь и даже руку не опустил.

— Хм, — решила она начать беседу. 

Абернети вздрогнул и заморгал.

— Огневиски все же отшибло тебе мыслительные и речевые способности? — поинтересовалась Винда. — Или ты внезапно вспомнил о своей шепелявости? Знаешь, теперь, после трех условных шотов, я нахожу твою дикцию довольно милой... Так что можешь продолжать ее демонстрировать. Валяй, не стесняйся.

— Э, — хрипло ответил Абернети.

В его серо-зеленых глазах оторопь мешалась с настолько искренним восхищением и неприкрытым восторгом, что Винде стало не по себе. Лопоухий и гладко-выбритый, похудевший (по крайней мере, по словам Куини), он казался ошалевшим от счастья мальчишкой.

— Ты что, первый раз женскую грудь видишь? — недоверчиво поинтересовалась она.

Абернети сглотнул.

— О, нет, не может быть... — простонала Винда и закрыла лицо ладонью. — Только не говори мне, что ты девственник! Хорошо? Даже если это и так, я ничего не хочу об этом знать! Ради моего и своего душевного спокойствия, пожалуйста, будь умницей и промолчи!

Абернети ничего не ответил, и Винда, слегка раздвинув пальцы, опасливо глянула на него через щелочку. Он все так же завороженно пялился на ее грудь, так что она не поняла, слышал ли он ее вообще. 

— Ладно, чего там, можешь потрогать, — вздохнула Винда и отняла от лица ладонь. — Но ни слова, ясно? — добавила она, противореча собственному недавнему приказу демонстрировать шепелявую дикцию.

Она вдруг с удивлением поняла, что нервничает, как девчонка перед экзаменом.

— Эй! Я же сказала: можешь потрогать.

Если не считать ее самого первого парня (самоуверенного подонка, который изводил ее насмешками), она больше ни с кем не ложилась в постель без уменьшающих чар. Даже известие о том, что ее бывший любовник в итоге закрутил со своим лучшим другом, не избавило ее от вбитого им убеждения, что большая грудь вульгарна и уродлива. 

И вот теперь, спустя столько лет, она сидит перед зажатым пареньком, который определенно не может похвастаться излишне бурным успехом у противоположного пола, и чувствует себя так, словно вернулась в ту дурацкую первую ночь. Проклятье! Ее что, в самом деле волнует оценка этого зануды? С ума сойти! 

— Не бойся, она не кусается, — фыркнула Винда, разозлившись скорее на себя, чем на Абернети.

Тот вскинул голову, глянул на нее ошалело (все-таки, похоже, он здорово опьянел), безумно медленно протянул руку и подставил ладонь под ее левую грудь. Не спеша приподнял, пробуя на вес ее тяжесть, обхватил снизу, оценивая объем, тронул подушечкой большого пальца сосок, легонько потер его, задел ногтем... И ведь точно не случайно, нарочно задел! Для пьяного у него были хоть и робкие, но на удивление плавные жесты, пальцы не дрожали.

А вот Винда вздрогнула, у нее перехватило дыхание.

Конечно же, он видел женскую грудь, и не раз, подумала она. И вряд ли девственник, несмотря на рост и общую невзрачность. Ему ведь тридцать или около того... К этому возрасту даже у самого невостребованного парня уже набирается достаточно материала для сравнения. 

И все же... Абернети так бережно ее ощупывал, не просто гладил, торопливо и жадно, как делали другие партнеры, а словно бы... изучал. Не с холодным интересом, как врач или, скажем, ученый, а с трепетом первооткрывателя, странно передававшимся ей через его внимательные пальцы.

Может, он все-таки девственник? Хм. Ну и что с того? Винда слышала, что в смешанных школах вовсю процветают всякого рода подростковые обжимания, невинные и смешные, разумеется, но вполне себе информативные. Добавим подглядывания в общих душевых, пари на спор и массу других веселых способов просветиться на счет чужой анатомии. Да что там, на последнем курсе некоторые уже умудряются жениться и завести детей!

Она и сама именно тогда закрутила со своим... придурком. 

И вот теперь Винда смотрела, как завороженно разглядывал ее чуть ли не самый невзрачный из их команды и пыталась понять, издевается он над ней или...? Может, вынудить ее раздеться — часть какого-то плана? О, они практически все имеют свою далеко не очевидную тайную цель! И никого из них не волнует этичность способов ее достижения. Как и вопрос цены, которую, возможно, придется за нее заплатить.

Однако... Странно, конечно, но, похоже, его восхищение неподдельно. Он бы не смог так сыграть... Да и зачем? Если бы он хотел ее, например, соблазнить, сделал бы это еще на том ужине. 

Винда судорожно вздохнула, когда его ноготь снова царапнул ей сосок, и Абернети резко поднял голову.

Несколько секунд он смотрел на нее будто спрашивая разрешение и, словно получив его (хотя она даже рот не успела открыть!), наклонился через стол и вдруг сомкнул свои губы вокруг ее соска. Так... нежно и бережно, что Винда зажмурилась от смеси почти невесомого наслаждения и всколыхнувшейся внутри нее странной душевной боли.

Ей вспомнила недавний поцелуй, когда он кончиками языка обнимал ее язык. Она открыла глаза, замерла в ожидании... И точно: он то же самое решил проделать с ее соском.

Губы у него были мягкие, а кончики языка такими сильными, что она не выдержала: застонала исступленно, выгибаясь и подаваясь вперед.

Абернети вздрогнул, отпрянул, заглянул ей в лицо.

— Я... Прости, я случайно! Я не подумал... Тебе больно?

— Балда, — прошептала Винда сквозь зубы, почти прошипела, как будто это она училась на факультете «Рогатая змея» и решила стать его тотемным зверем. — Мне наоборот! Это так... Да продолжай же! Lopé...

И Винда хоть и аккуратно, но довольно бесцеремонно схватила его за уши и слегка потянула к себе. 

К счастью, Абернети оказался сообразительным. Он снова приник к ее груди... И вдруг опять отстранился.

— Постой, — прошептал он, дыша шумно и часто. — Через него неудобно. Давай я... мы...

Абернети выпрямился, резко отодвинул столик (бокалы жалобно звякнули) и сполз со стула на пол. Потом стащил с себя пиджак, кинул не глядя в сторону, расстегнул одну пуговицу на воротничке, ослабил галстук и поспешно подполз к Винде на коленях. Все это он проделал на удивление быстро, ни на секунду не отрывая восхищенного взгляда от ее груди. 

Винда подумала тоже опуститься на пол, но, прикинув, решила, что им двоим будет куда удобнее, если она останется сидеть на стуле. 

Абернети подставил одну ладонь под одну грудь, вторую под другую, принялся внимательно их разглядывать и, немного робея, ощупывать.

— Они такие красивые, — сказал Абернети с несвойственным ему обычно жаром. — Очень, очень красивые, — повторил он хрипло и сглотнул.

— Соски слишком темные, — вяло запротестовала Винда. 

Она словно решила выложить ему все свои опасения, а там будь что будет.

— Нет, это здорово, — возразил Абернети убежденно, скользнул горячими дрожащими ладонями ей под халат, за спину, слегка привлекая к себе, и обхватил губами ее левый сосок.

На секунду он замер, полуприкрыв глаза, а потом с тихим стоном пустил в ход свой змеиный язык.

Если он рассчитывал, что после такого маневра Винда не найдет в себе силы продолжать спор, его расчет оправдался. Она тоже зажмурилась и, не выдержав, застонала в унисон. Кончики языка Абернети вызывали странную томительную щекотку, из-за которой стало почему-то ужасно сложно спокойно сидеть на месте. Он будто мучительно сладко тянул из нее невидимые жилы, вынуждая покрываться мурашками, выгибаться и совершать руками хаотичные действия.

Дрожа, она погладила свои бедра, лихорадочно нашарила предплечья Абернети, затем поднялась выше, запустила пальцы в его волосы и принялась их нервно взъерошивать.

Оторвавшись от ее левого соска, он бережно поцеловал его и перешел к правому, который, как немедленно выяснила Винда с удивлением, оказался немного чувствительнее и отзывался еще более исступленным томительным зудом.

Абернети стал не спеша переходить от одного к другому, словно все никак не мог выбрать. Он старался захватывать губами всю ареолу, а сильными мышцами языка он сжимал соски очень крепко, но все-таки нежнее, чем зубами, без царапающей боли.

Винда, уже не сдерживаясь, стонала, глухо вскрикивала и извивалась, словно сидела на горячей сковородке. Она вдруг с изумлением поняла, что способна кончить только от того, что он делает с ее грудью. Этот опыт был для нее внезапным и новым. Неужели секрет в том, что язык раздвоен? Или... Хм. Похоже, заклинания, уменьшающие ее грудь, блокировали определенные нервы, потому что ничего даже близко к той остроте ощущений, которые плавили ее сейчас, она прежде не испытывала, а ведь ей попадались весьма искусные любовники и любовницы. Ну... В таком случае, следует признать, что он прав! Ей придется отказаться от косметических коррекций чарами. По крайней мере, в постели.

Она принялась было обдумывать эту мысль, но тут Абернети вдруг вознамерился применить смешанную технику: попытался совместить стимулирование соска кончиками языка и интенсивные сосательные движения, которые словно втягивали ее грудь в жаркий влажный рот. 

Это было уже слишком!

— Стой! — хрипло воскликнула она и опять схватила его за уши, на этот раз, чтобы оттащить от груди.

Она старалась действовать аккуратно, но все-таки чуть-чуть расцарапала ему левую скулу острым ногтем большого пальцы. 

— Извини, — выдохнула быстро и вскочила со стула.

Стоящий на коленях Абернети смотрел на нее снизу вверх в полном смятении.

— Я ч-что-то н-не... — начал было он говорить, внезапно заикаясь (новый забавный штрих), но она поспешно положила ему палец на губы, призывая: «Молчи». 

— Все отлично, ты молодец, умница и так далее... Но я... Я чуть не кончила! Это твоя новая техника... 

Он аж обмяк от облегчения, сел на пятки и пригладил волосы трясущейся рукой.

— Зачем же ты вскочила? Ты меня напугала! Я решил, что сделал тебе... плохо!

Сердце Винды сжалось от странного щемящего чувства. Она с нежностью посмотрела на Абернети. Бедный мальчик! Похоже, не только ей доставалось от сволочного партнера! Конечно, раздвоенный язык — это здорово, но разве с обычным он бы обращался хуже? Кажется, кто-то набил его комплексами по самую макушку...

— Нет-нет! — она опустилась на колени рядом с ним и слегка улыбнулась. — Ты был очень хорош! Правда! — она вдруг быстро поцеловала его в щеку и снова отстранилась. — Но... Я хочу попробовать то, о чем ты рассказал. «Французский трах». То есть... Раз уж у меня подходящая грудь... Будет глупо ее не протестировать в таком качестве! — и она ободряюще ему подмигнула.

Абернети заморгал и слегка нахмурился, размышляя. 

— Но... разве... это не доставит удовольствие... ну... только мне? Так разве будет... — он кашлянул и добавил сипло: — Честно? Мне кажется, данная техника... какая-то... односторонняя.

Его словно ничуть не волновало, что буквально только что односторонней была совсем другая техника. 

Винда улыбнулась и толкнула его ладонью в плечо: 

— Не переживай. У меня есть идея! 

Она поднялась и встала рядом со своим стулом, глянула на Абернети.

— Ну? Чего расселся? Подъем! 

Абернети вскочил и встал перед ней по стойке смирно, зачем-то машинально поправив сбившийся галстук. 

— Так, — она сжала его предплечья и начала двигать, словно мебель. — Давай-ка посадим тебя на мой стул... Нет, не боком. Ну, куда ты свои ноги... Вот так.

— У меня déjà vu, — пожаловался Абернети.

— О, ты вспомнил наши уроки? 

— Нет, я вспомнил наш ужин.

— Я про фразу.

— Но... Это ведь просто расхожее выражение... — Абернети растерялся. 

— Я пошутила, — хмыкнула Винда. — Попыталась, так сказать, разрядить обстановку...

— Напоминанием об учебе?! — он глянул на нее настороженно. — Знаешь... Одна только мысль о том, что я не сделал к сегодняшнему уроку домашнее задание, у меня все... роняет!

— А ты не сделал к сегодняшнему уроку домашнее задание?! — воскликнула Винда возмущенно и добавила: — Вот, знаешь, дружок, лично у меня все роняет одна мысль о том, как ты относишься к моим стараниям! 

Абернети вжался в стул.

— Но я же работал «в поле»! — вяло запротестовал он.

— А мне все равно обидно, — в самом деле обиженно сказала Винда.

— Ну прости... — забормотал Абернети. — К следующему уроку я все сделаю! Клянусь!

— Разумеется, сделаешь! — грозно нахмурилась Винда и принялась расстегивать его брюки. — Только попробуй лентяйничать, и я... Хм, — растерянно добавила она.

— Я же сказал, что у меня от твоих нотаций все падает, — оправдывающимся тоном протянул он.

Минуту они смотрели на его наполовину опавший член, почти прикрытый кончик которого тем не менее ярко блестел от липкой смазки. Винда растерла ее пальцем по крайней плоти и пожала плечами:

— Ну... Это не проблема. Подожди-ка...

Она встала, отошла к столику, налила огневиски на палец в два бокала, вернулась к Абернети и вручила ему один.

— Beaucoup d’amour! — Винда чокнулась и залпом выпила.

— Но... — Абернети скосил глаза на свой пах. — Ты в курсе, что алкоголь только у женщин желание подстегивает, а у мужчин наоборот... Что, если... Я после вообще не смогу...

Винда хмыкнула, встала перед Абернети и наклонилась, прижимаясь своей щекой к его.

— Вообще-то, — вкрадчивым тоном произнесла она ему прямо в ухо. — Судя по нашему последнему свиданию, ты, дружок, слишком... быстрый. Так что натянуть поводья не помешает. 

Она резко выпрямилась и добавила нетерпеливо и строго:

— Короче, пей давай! 

Абернети покосился на ее лицо, перевел глаза на ее грудь, кивнул и резко опрокинул огневиски в рот. На этот раз он даже не закашлялся, только замотал головой, зажмурившись. Винда осторожно вынула из его рук бокал, подняла с пола свой и отнесла их к столику.

Вернувшись, она опустилась на колени перед сидящим Абернети, обхватила ладонью его член и начала быстро и умело мастурбировать, натягивая кожу на головку и, напротив, резко отводя ее назад. 

— Ну вот видишь, все у тебя нормально с эрекцией, — проинформировала она Абернети, как будто он был на другом конце комнаты, а не пялился на свой член, и начала неторопливо расстегивать его рубашку.

— Еще в прошлый раз хотела посмотреть, что там у тебя с прессом, — подмигнула она ему, и он покраснел.

Она развела полы рубашки и склонила голову набок, словно оценивая. Абернети напрягся.

— Да, неплохо, неплохо, — промурлыкала Винда, поцеловала его в солнечное сплетение, пощекотав жестковатый пушок губами, и скользнула руками от паха к груди.

— Так в чем же твоя идея? — откашлявшись, поинтересовался он.

— Сейчас...

Винда поднялась с колен и поднесла ему ко рту одну грудь.

— Оближи как можно сильнее, прям оставь слюну, хорошо? В качестве смазки.

Абернети послушно присосался и принялся старательно смачивать сосок языком. Он так увлекся, что снова прикрыл глаза, будто впал в транс. Винде стоило больших усилий отнять у него грудь. С другой повторилась та же история, и в конце концов Винда поймала себя на мысли, что, возможно, стоит наплевать на эксперимент. Его губы были такими нежными и благодарными, язык больше не сжимал, а лишь поверхностно поглаживал, так что и ее острое возбуждение вдруг сменилось на более умиротворенное, почти сонную истому, в которой она не прочь была бы побыть часик-другой. 

Но все-таки Винда тряхнула головой, решительно отстранилась и опустилась на колени. 

Член Абернети почти прижимался к его животу, и вдоль по нему стекали обильные капельки смазки. Винда собрала их пальцами и тоже нанесла на соски. Член дернулся. Она прижалась к нему так, чтобы он оказался между обеих грудей, и затем сжала их с боков.

— Так ведь надо? 

— Да, — просипел Абернети, завороженно глядя на ее манипуляции. — Ну... Я думаю, что так... Наверное. То есть... Точно не знаю, но...

— Тебе ничего подобного не делали?

Он закусил губу и помотал головой. Она решила не уточнять, а делал ли ему вообще с членом хоть кто-то хоть что-то или вся его сексуальная жизнь ограничивалась самоудовлетворением. Возможно, потом она вытащит из него подробности, если у нее останется желание узнать, а пока... Зачем смущать бедного мальчика? Он и так, кажется, балансирует между искушением остаться и рвануть из комнаты вон, поддергивая штаны. Волнение в его глазах слишком походило на страх. А может он боялся ее разочаровать не меньше, чем... Она его? С ума сойти! Они ведь даже друг друга не любят! Винда — не его драгоценная Куини и Абернети... тоже не ее драгоценная Куини. Почему их так волнует, что они друг о друге подумают?

Винда выдохнула, покрепче сжала груди и попробовала сдвинуть ими кожицу на члене так, как сделала бы это рукой. Хм. Похоже... Придется приподниматься на коленях, чтобы обеспечить нормальную амплитуду... А теперь нужно прижаться сосками к его животу. Потому что ее лопоухий дружок прав: удовольствие должны испытывать оба. Ну, вот. Теперь то, что надо. 

Забавно, что хотя живот и грудь Абернети были почти безволосыми, жесткий темный пушок производил на ее припухшие раздраженные соски эффект наждака, а смазка странным образом усиливала ощущения. Винда, в общем-то, и надеялась на что-то такое, когда предложила попробовать «французский трах», но реальность превзошла все ее ожидания. Трение производило эффект ничуть не хуже раздвоенного языка, а кроме того, она могла сама контролировать частоту и силу нажатия.

Винда, прикрыв глаза, принялась сперва медленно, неторопливо, потом все более исступленно двигаться. Буквально сразу же она снова почувствовала в раздраженных сосках тот самый мучительно сладкий зуд. Только теперь его было в два раза больше — ведь задействовались сразу две груди.

Сверху раздался сдавленный стон, и она почувствовала робкое прикосновение к предплечью. Винда открыла глаза: Абернети, закусив губу, выписывал на ее коже причудливые узоры. 

— Давай лучше ты, — выдохнула она и указала взглядом на свои руки.

Он сразу понял, чего она хочет, и заменил ее ладони жаркими своими. Они были шире, грубее, с царапающими кожу мозолями и возбужденно подрагивали. 

— Только не сжимай слишком сильно, — просипела она, несмотря на то, что он как раз выбрал правильную силу нажима.

Абернети помотал головой.

— Не, не буду, — его голос тоже был низким и хриплым.

Винда снова задвигалась, его руки лежали спокойно, они не тормозили и не ускоряли, а принимали ее ритм. Но чувствовать их на себе было очень возбуждающе, как и смотреть на член. Грудь то сдвигала с его блестящей головки кожу, обнажая ее до предела, то натягивала обратно так, что крайняя плоть закрывала отверстие уретры и сборчато смыкалась, выдавливая наружу тягучую смазку, которая влажной ниточкой тянулась к его животу. 

Абернети часто дышал, приоткрыв рот, изредка издавая горлом тихие звуки. Хорошо, что она решила его напоить, вряд ли бы он продержался долго! А в ее планах не значилось прерывать это восхитительное мучительное трение своих сосков о его живот.

Между ног Винды смазки было ничуть не меньше, чем на его члене, она с силой сжала бедра так, чтобы ее приседания и покачивания стимулировали большие губы. Конечно, этого было недостаточно, но, может, оно и к лучшему. Ей не хотелось чрезмерно отвлекаться от того, что происходило с ее грудью. Она была вся во власти странного ощущения, словно ее соски заменили два клитора: с такой сладкой истомой они отзывались на трение. Пытаясь утолить эту мучительно приятную чесотку, Винда все двигалась и двигалась, но та лишь нарастала. 

Абернети тоже вздрагивал, периодически глухо постанывая, отверстие уретры то и дело выпускало прозрачные тягучие капельки, но Винду больше волновали собственные ощущения. Нервы ее натянулись до предела, между ног нарастали горячие мучительно-сладостные волны. Она все убыстряла и убыстряла темп, уже совершенно не владея собой, пока они не достигли своей предельной силы, не захлестнули ее с головой, не запульсировали, расходясь кругами, вызвав в ногах мелкую дрожь и вынудив ее застонать в голос, почти закричать.

Винда замерла на секунду и упала щекой Абернети на грудь. Полежала недолго, приходя в себя, чувствуя как в левый сосок уперся член, все еще напряженный. Похоже, алкоголь действительно замедлил реакции его тела. Ну, что ж... Она отстранилась так, чтобы больше не касаться раздраженными до красноты сосками его живота. Теперь, когда она кончила, их слишком сильная стимуляция доставляла боль. Ничего, можно и просто так двигаться, держа их на весу. 

Винда глянула на Абернети. Голова у него слегка откинулась, глаза были полузакрыты, по виску стекала капелька пота, он часто и хрипло дышал, приоткрыв рот. Змеиный язык не было видно. Обычный возбужденный парень.

Ей вдруг пришла в голову интересная мысль. Она нагнулась и обхватила губами его сосок, кончиком языка принялась выписывать вокруг сборчатого комочка быструю влажную спираль.

Абернети вздрогнул, застонал. Винда закрыла свои соски пальцами, чтобы их не раздражало трение, и убыстрила свои движения. Теперь всякий раз приподнимаясь на пятках и подаваясь вверх, она приникала к его соску губами. 

Не прошло и минуты, как дыхание Абернети стало громким, еще сильнее участилось, на выдохе добавились хриплые, уже почти непрерывные стоны. Наконец, он содрогнулся, дернул бедрами вверх, выгнулся и протяжно застонал. Она успела чуть отклониться назад, поэтому выстрелившая сперма попала не ей на лицо, а ему на грудь и живот. И еще одна порция, и еще. Спермы было на удивление много: видимо, он давненько не спускал, подумала Винда отвлеченно. Кончив, Абернети обмяк, его руки соскользнули с ее груди и безвольно повисли. 

Винда сложила свои руки на его коленях и легла на них щекой, закрыла глаза.

Она слушала, как Абернети дышит все еще приоткрытым ртом, но постепенно успокаиваясь, потом почувствовала на затылке его ладонь... Которая через секунду пропала. Видимо, он уронил руку. Разговаривать сил не было, ни у нее, ни у него. А может, он просто не знал, что сказать? Она-то точно не знала. 

Ей просто нравилось так сидеть, спокойно и тихо. 

Наконец Винда подняла голову, сладко потянулась и уставилась на Абернети. Он зашевелился и тоже открыл глаза, слегка осоловелые.

— У тебя платок есть? — спросила она.

Он удивленно моргнул, махнул вялой рукой:

— Конечно. Там, в кармане.

Винда встала, подошла к пиджаку, подняла его, вытащила аккуратный, сложенный треугольником платочек, тихо хмыкнула — он был таким... строгим, совсем не подходившим для непристойных дел.

Она вернулась и принялась методично стирать с груди и живота Абернети сперму. Он робко попытался отнять у нее платок, чтобы сделать это самому, но бесцеремонно отпихнула его руку, и ему осталось лишь смущенно наблюдать за ее деловитыми точными движениями. Закончив с торсом, она, подумав, обтерла и уже вялый член, потом скомкала платок и засунула его Абернети в карман штанов. 

Потом с точно такой же методичностью принялась натягивать на него трусы, застегивать ему рубашку, ширинку и, в качестве финального аккорда, приглаживать растрепанные волосы.

Наконец Винда сделала шаг назад и, склонив голову набок, полюбовалась на свою работу. Увиденное ее вполне устроило. Она удовлетворенно кивнула и запахнула на себе халат. Так же методично, как до этого приводила в приличный вид Абернети, завязала на себе пояс, расправила ткань на груди и бедрах. Постояла несколько секунд молча, и снова кивнула со словами:

— Ладно, урок окончен.

До Абернети, похоже, не дошло, что она таким образом его выпроваживает, и Винда мотнула головой в сторону двери. Он проследил за ее взглядом и открыл было рот, чтобы возразить... Но посмотрел на ее лицо и решил, что не стоит спорить. Встал, поднял пиджак с пола, кашлянул вопросительно, постоял секунды две, но, не дождавшись от нее реакции, направился к выходу. 

— А кстати, зачем тебе французский? — окликнула его Винда. 

Абернети замер, медленно развернулся всем телом, пробормотал слегка обиженно:

— Я же уже говорил тебе, еще на первом уроке.

— Да-да... — махнула она рукой, как будто отгоняла назойливую муху. — Чтобы Куини не читала твои мысли... Я помню эту чушь.

— Почему чушь?

— Потому, что такой практичный змееныш, как ты, предпочел бы и дальше упражняться в окклюменции. О, не смотри на меня так, это в самом деле хорошая практика и годится для всех случаев жизни в любой стране мира! А французский? Зачем он тебе за пределами Парижа? Он и в пределах-то не слишком нужен. Остальные же как-то обходятся без него. А сам ты даже на английском стараешься не говорить при всех ничего длиннее «гхм», «э» и «о». 

Она в самом деле старалась понять. А еще почему-то — задеть. Ее переполняли странные чувства: не хорошие, не плохие, скорее, ядреная смесь. Возможно, некоторые из них относились не к нему, а к ней самой... Об этом стоило поразмыслить как следует.

Чуть позже.

— Я думаю, когда-нибудь то, что мы с тобой способны говорить на языке, который остальные не понимают, спасет нам жизнь, — спокойно ответил Абернети и вышел вон. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: «У Винды большая грудь, вот прямо БОЛЬШАЯ. В фильме этого не заметно, Винда постоянно уменьшает ее специальным заклинанием, потому что думает, что ее грудь слишком вульгарна. Но на самом деле партнер/партнерша Винды считает, что эта грудь просто восхитительна! Тяжелая, в меру мягкая, с темными торчащими сосками, как приятно всячески стимулировать ее во время секса, Винда такая отзывчивая!  
> Желательно гет с Геллертом, Абернети или Кроллом, член между грудей, "жемчужное ожерелье". Или фем с Куини»


End file.
